ovivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope
| place=9th | challenges=2 | votesagainst=7 | days=8 }} Hope is a contestant from Ovivor: Bali. Hope is notable for reading the aura of many of her tribemates, causing her to lead a charge against Darek which ultimately backfired, resulting in her blindside just before the merge. Ovivor: Bali Hope made several judgements in "Master of Stealth and Disguise" about her fellow castaways. She stated that Steve's interest in caves was due to his desire for acceptance, and mentioned Eevee's need to be dominated as well as that Tock's soul reads like an open book. These comments isolated Hope socially from the rest of the tribe very early on, especially due to her argument with Tock after she commented on his tinted aura. Although Kuta won the immunity challenge, that didn't stop her from insulting Tock and bringing up his childhood. Hope tried to form a friendship with Conch in "Missing Just Like My Uterus," bringing up that a strong relationship is needed for harmony. Hope then alluded to her friendship with Beverly on Total Drama, which helped her survive those "abysmal deceitful moves," mostly orchestrated by Scott. At the challenge, Hope discredited Jaclyn for using her sex appeal as a strategy, specifically for clutching her breasts. Hope's friendship with Conch was soon broken when she pointed out his low self-confidence. Kuta lost the challenge, and at Tribal Council, Hope indicated that she read her tea leaves that morning and sensed a liar on the tribe. She quickly threw Darek under the bus as the liar, and publicly announced that her vote would be for him. In order to get Jaclyn's vote, she pandered to her by expressing that Jaclyn was a beautiful young lady who didn't need a uterus. This, however, backfired, as Jaclyn played her idol on Darek, causing a tie and ultimately a purple rock draw. After the rest of Kuta was directed to return to camp, Hope declared that Darek remaining in the game would only cause darkness to fall on their blessed tribe. Hope commented on Jaclyn's aura change in "The Tides Turn Quickly," stating that it went from pink to a dark red, and was ultimately forming a black outer layer. After arguing with Jaclyn, she then went on to mention that Liam's need to be successful stemmed from his lack of intellectual skills, and indicated that Conch wasn't the "intelligent" type. Kuta luckily won the challenge, so these insults did not affect her position in the game, and she correctly predicted that Tock would be voted out later that night. Hope remarked in "Demon Hiding Amongst Us" that Eevee must have felt guilty for eliminating the tinted spirit, Tock. She then added that she would encourage such behavior, as it is fulfilling knowing she outlasted such a perverse character. Hope then tried to comfort Eevee, telling her that she can recover and overcome the guilt by setting individual goals for herself that she must accomplish. She adds on that Eevee's aura says she will achieve this. When Kim struck up a conversation with Hope, Hope acknowledged Kim's past as a vigilante and commented that her friends were excited to see her. After Kuta's loss at the challenge, Hope indicated that Liam's tribe would have voted him out if they had lost. Hope then correctly predicted when the merge would be, and told Kim that the game would not be over for her. At Tribal Council, Hope stated that she is nervous for her impending elimination, and added that her fate in the game was pre-determined and unable to be changed. After her torch was snuffed, Hope told the rest of the tribe that there is a demented, sociopathic demon hiding amongst them and that she would not disclose who that person is, for that is nature to decide. Voting History Death Shortly after Ovivor: Bali, Hope hung herself in her old home in Ontario, Canada. Category:Contestants Category:Ovivor: Bali Category:Bali Contestants Category:Deceased contestants